


Zero Has Joined The Game

by Puppy_And_Z3R0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_And_Z3R0/pseuds/Puppy_And_Z3R0
Summary: I made a stupid story for if a character I made joined the Dream SMP.It's trash, don't read it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Zero Has Joined The Game

The ocean water appeared to shined with the bright sun as a blonde boy sits just a few feet away from the sand. A jukebox was next to him as the familiar notes of Chirp plays, a compass in his hands. All alone in exile, the teen struggles to take in smooth breaths as he thinks of his friend back in L’manberg. He’s been sitting here for hours just debating what to do with his life. What’s the point in living if he’s all alone? No Tubbo here to cheer him up.  
His recruitment should be showing up soon, but what scares him is that Dream hasn’t shown up in a while. What if he sees her? What if he kills her, or even him? She’s got no gear, and while she might be good at fighting, there is no way she can fend off a dude in full Netherite armor. The worry just kept on flooding him with endless horrible possibilities.  
The boy could barely hear anything over the dying music and ocean waves, but when a cold clearing of somebody’s throat he snapped himself back to reality. Moving his body so quick, his back cracked, the blonde looked behind him to see a tall man with a white mask over his face.  
“You know the drill, Tommy.” The man fixed his smile mask that hid his face so well. The blonde boy sighed deeply.  
“Yeah yeah, just keep the ax down.” Tommy took the music disk out of the jukebox and slowly stomped over to his little tent, to receive the gear he owned to give to Dream. This guy always comes and makes Tommy give him his things, otherwise he’d threaten to kill him. What he does with it is unknown to him, but he must have at least 4 sets of iron armor just from Tommy at this point. Not that the asshole needs it.  
Hopefully, Tommy wasn’t giving any signs he might be hiding something to Dream. He needed this equipment to stay hidden, or he wouldn’t be getting any help from his secret weapon. If he finds out about it, he can kiss both his plans and life goodbye. After a bit of rummaging around, Tommy pulled out a full set of brand new iron armor, with a diamond sword and full iron tools. Slowly handing them all to Dream while looking down at his now empty hands. But that wasn’t enough for the power-hungry man.  
“I know you’re keeping something from me, Tommy. Let me look in that chest.” Tommy had opened his mouth to protest, but when he saw the shimmer of an enchanted Netherite ax, he quickly shut up and stepped aside. Dream stomped up to the chest and pushed it open with his shield, scoffing at what he saw inside. Reaching in with his hand after leaning his ax against the open chest, he pulled out a stack of food and 5 golden apples.  
“I’ll let this one slide, but just to let you know, the more you try to hide from me, the less self-restraint I have from keeping this ax away from your pale neck.” Dream glared daggers at Tommy. While his gaze couldn’t be seen, it could be felt. Tommy swallowed hard, watching the other male’s back as he walked to the entrance of the little walled-in area. “Do I make myself clear?”  
“Y-yes, Dream.” Tommy managed to stutter out, not getting another noise from Dream. He only nodded solemnly before sprinting away with all of Tommy’s things. Even with the small interaction, it just left him even more emotionally drained and exhausted. He backed up into the log wall, sliding down it as he pulled his knees to his chest. A shaky breath was taken before he let it out a few seconds later, just as shaky if not more. He just misses Tubbo, his old home, Wilbur… At least Ghostbur was here, but that just wasn’t ever enough for him. He needed Tubbo, he needed to see that bright smile once again.  
Tommy sat there with his head in his knees for a good hour, enough for the sky to start dimming. That’s when the leaves in some nearby trees quivered, making rustling noises as if there was something inside the tree. He would have ignored it, but it just kept getting louder, as if drawing near. It started to get on his nerves, the rustling and waving of crunchy leaves was enough to make him bitter instead of depressed. His head began to ache, and even though whatever was the cause of the noise had slowed and seemed to stay one place, the noises kept getting louder to him. Throwing his hands over his ears as if he could block the noise out, even though it was proven moments later that it did nothing. Clenching his teeth, slowly but surely the noise subsided into pure silence. No more rustling of leaves, no more ocean waves, not even the wind made any noise. It was just the sound of his heart beating rapidly and the deep, quick breaths that he took could be heard to him. The sky’s color had gone from a moderate blue to a toned crimson, making him stare at the sky with subtle uneasiness. It made him sick.  
Slowly using the wall behind him to stand up, Tommy inched off the ground while holding his left arm. Stepping out into the wide plans, he craned his neck around to take in his surroundings. Panicking to find the source of the leaf noises. Yet the darkening sky made it harder and harder to see, even with the torches and campfires that surrounded his little area. He was so distracted, panicked, that he didn’t even notice the subtle footsteps of a figure creeping up behind him. When the creaking aired out, he certainly noticed that time. Tommy spun around, making the arrow whiz just barely past his side.  
“What the fuck?!” Tommy jumped back and ran over to the protected wood walls as the skeleton chased him, readying another arrow. It appeared to have an enchanted bow, and it was bearing armor. Was it already that dark? It seemed moments ago it was bright and sunny, but then Dream showed up and it all turned dark, in more ways than one. He was just about to enter the safety of his shelter, but a zombie stopped him by standing right in front of the entrance. The only way in. Tommy skids to a stop and started to back away once again, turning to the side to avoid the skeleton. He didn’t have any of his gear, it was all in the base, at least the stash he lied to Dream about. The fear in his throat stopped any noises from coming out, even a cry for help would be useless, nobody is around to help.  
Closing his eyes, Tommy wished and prayed that the mobs would leave him alone. After a few seconds, he noticed the footsteps sounded like they were going away from him, so he opened his eyes again. The skeleton and zombie were walking up to a tree, looking into the leaves as if there was something or someone there. Of course, when an arrow left the tree and stabbed right through the skull of the skeleton, it was very clear there was a person in the tree. The skeleton fell over, dead for good. The zombie didn’t even seem deterred, as it reached into the branches of the tree. A stone sword flew down into its chest, and a figure jumped out of the tree, shoving a stone pickaxe right into the side of the zombie’s head. Then they proceeded to pull and rip the head clean off. The sky kept growing darker. It was too dark to see the figure fully, but whoever it was they were incredibly tall and skinny. They appeared to have ribbons along with big thick fluffy things on their back that kinda looked like wings. There was no way this was Philza, they were too tall and it appeared to have horns. Then the fear arose deep in Tommy’s stomach. Was this Technoblade?  
Had he come back to finish what he started? End Tommy’s life? Did Dream tell him his concerns? Another burning question that made his stomach hurt. Does Dream know about his hidden Demon? Is Dream still here? He can’t be, Tommy watched him leave, sort of. The body shifted and blood-red eyes stared straight into Tommy’s soul. Their eyes locked, and for moments, the time around them had seemed to stop. That was until the figure started to get bigger, they were walking towards him. Snapping out of his deepest thoughts, Tommy took one step back, and then another. Suddenly something hit his back, and when he looked behind him for a split second, he saw he was up against a tree. Hearing a twig snap in little bits, Tommy’s headshot back forward to the mysterious figure. He was right next to a fire, the wood crackled and his form was illuminated perfectly. As this figure drew closer, so did their body becomes apparent.  
A wolf figure on hind legs, sharp, large ears with black fur. A set of yellow horns that curve in front of the mouth from the bottom back of the head, and orange set of horns that curve from the middle side back of the head to the front and point up, and a final set of red horns that curve away from the back of their head down. The figure was wearing a dress with shorts, starting at a midnight purple and fading to an ice blue. The wolf’s short, fluffy hair was a reddish-black. A golden tooth, and those piercing crimson eyes. Scars here and there, along with terrifying claws. There was only one person who could ever fit the person Tommy saw in front of him right now.  
“You’re here… Why’d you have to scare me like that?! I mean, I don’t get scared, but that was so unexpected and unnecessary!” Tommy barked at the emotionless wolf, making her sigh.  
“Whatever, Tommy. You remember the bargain, do you have my gear?” The deep voice of his new ‘companion’ made his skin crawl. Nodding and waving her over to the softly lit camp area, the two walk over to Tommy’s safe space. He started to dig using a stone shovel Zero had, and pulled out a huge chest.  
“I’ve only god iron armor, but I managed to smuggle diamond tools for you,” Tommy explained, opening the chest to reveal 2 full sets of iron armor, 2 shields, 2 diamond axes, a diamond sword, a diamond pickaxe, and 2 full sets of iron tools. Zero reached in and pulled out the iron armor, inspecting it.  
“Nice job,” throwing the armor back in, Zero picked up the two diamond axes.  
“I- wait, I made one for you and one for me.” Tommy raised his hand slightly but she shot a glare at him before he could put a hand on her, making him put the hand down and stop talking. Zero threw her hands back with the axes, putting them in this sash-light cross she had to keep the axes on her back.  
“I love double axes, but diamond tools just isn’t gonna do. I’m gonna need netherite.” Her blunt tone made Tommy shift and stare at her.  
“I know the agreement was at least iron, but come on, give me some slack. I spent a long time getting those diamonds and keeping them from Dream, I coulda died because of that!” Tommy argued, standing back up as he glared up at the wolf. Big mistake, her crimson eyes seemed to flare like the Nether, as she leaned down and grabbed his shirt.  
“You chose me, if you were too scared of the risks you shouldn’t have called me here under my requirements.” With an edge of resistant anger, her voice cut into Tommy like a knife. She let go of his shirt, but the words clung to him like barbwire. Zero turned away, acting like she didn’t just threaten Tommy with his life, examining the gear in the chest.  
Swallowing hard, Tommy turned from the angry wolf to the chest, picking up his tools and armor. “It’s fucking late, we can discuss our plans in the morning,” Tommy stated, only receiving a grunt from Zero. After they situated themselves with their weapons and armor, they nodded to each other their goodnights and took a nap that might just be the best sleep they’ll have for a while.


End file.
